Toshiro and the Easter bunny
by toshiroxmomo122
Summary: It's Easter, and you know what that means yep! Momo's peppy and Toshiro's not! And Momo is trying to get him into the holiday spirit...Oh Momo when will you learn it's a rabbit. Toshiro: I know right! Me: Quiet Toshiro! Both:Read the story! Oneshot!


**Author's note: **Sup, eatin a chocolate bunny, so here's a hitsuhina story for easter...someone tell me what eggs have to do with the easter bunny! Bunnies don't lay eggs...and no, I don't think they are cute.

It was easter in the Seireitei, and a cetain Toshiro Hitsugaya was as usual, doing paperwork when his girlfriend, Momo hinamorai came to his door. **Knock knock.** "Hello. Captain Hitsugaya?" "Hmm? Oh, come in Momo." The door slid open. "Shiro, why are you doing paperwok? It's Easter." "Yeah, that doesn't mean I have things to do. But I did get you something." "Really, me too. I love how we think alike." "Yes, yes, you're a great couple now **SHUT UP. **I'm trying to sleep!" Mumbled Rangiku. "Matsumoto you should probably get out of here soon. Don't you have that hooker appointment in like an hour?" "Only _you_ would know that captain." "So you're admitting you do?" "...No, I don't. Captain, I have Gin." Toshiro wispered something under his breath. "Yeah that doesn't mean you won't cheat." "**WHAT!** I would never cheat on him!" "Ok you two, stop!" Momo interrupted. "Shiro, let's go for a walk...alone." She said with giggles. Toshiro laughed too. "I love that giggle." "Ok let's go." "W-wait, Matsumoto, that paperwork better be done by the time I get back!" Toshiro said, his voice fading. "Yeah, yeah sure."

Toshiro and Momo took a seat under a tree's branches, where it was nice and shady. "It's such a beautiful day Shiro." "Yeah...a beautiful day...for a beautiful girl." "You are the sweetest Shiro." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks...Oh, here. Happy Easter." He put a bracelet around her wrist. It had his and her name in a heart shape, and the string was orange. "Toshiro, it's beautiful!" "Alot things are beautiful to you today aren't they, hehe." She nuged him. "_**Shut **_up." They both laughed for a while. "Ok, now I have to give _you_ _my_ gift. Close your eyes." "What?" "just do it." "Ok, ok." She put a blue plaid fedora with a Canadian leaf on it. It matched his blue plaid shorts, and red top with another Canadian leaf on it and on the back it had their band name. "A Canadian leaf?" "Yea, for our band?" "...What?" "The 4 _fedora _wearing _Canadians_?" He still looked clueless. "Look at your shirt." He looked down. "Oh I get it. Did you stitch the leaf in yourself?" She nodded with a smile. "Wow, that's good. Impressive. I love it...almost as much as I love you." She just giggled. "And I still love that giggle." "Thanks. Hey have you ever noticed how you are really calm?" "Yeah, that's why we work, i'm the calm one and you are the excited one." "Yeah well not really you always get hot headed." "...Well, I-I that's not wrong but-I-" Momo pulled him into a kiss. When their kiss ended Toshiro looked confused. "You were studdering. So I thought you were either ambarrased or you didn't want to say something." Momo explained. "Oh...Umm, why don't we go for a walk?" "Ok!" She got up and started to run. "Ahh, are you ok?" "Look behind you and you'll see why i'm running!" "What?" When Toshiro looked behind him there was a white bunny that had a note around it's neck. He took it slowly and read it.

_This bunny is special,_

_ it immedeately gets attached to the first person_

_ it sees, and guess what, I made sure it saw __**you**_

_ first._

_ Well Bye Shiro, Happy easter._

_ P.S. The bunny will follow you everywhere._

The bunny jumped on Toshiro's head. He paused sighed and then stood up. "Get back here Momo! You can't just leave me with a rabbit randomly!" He said as he ran after her. "It's a bunny Shiro!" And all through the Seireitei Toshiro chased Momo. And that was the story of the Easter Toshiro began to hate bunnies. "It's a rabbit!" "No Shiro it's a bunny!" " Wait a second, there you are! Gotcha!" "Let me go Shiro!" Umm, shoul I just go or-"Just keep narrating!" Ok, but Toshiro can i have your autograph? "No!" Geez ok, ok...And Rangiku still never did the paperwork. "Wait what?"

**Author's note:** So did you like it? I hope so it took me all frickin day to write this, because I went to go see family, and i'm wasting time on you people...no jk i keed i keed. I love writing these stories, I especially loved writing the last paragraph. I really let my creative juices flow...eww, that sounded wrong...Well It's 10:37pm I'm tired and my brother needs this computer...so...BYE! HAPPY EASTER, AND YES I USE ALOT OF DOTS, SO WHAT!lol


End file.
